


Intertwined Souls

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Dark Humor, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Gotham is...Gotham, Graphic Description, Jason Todd is his own warning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rated R For Violence & Language, not for the light hearted, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were you, and I was I;We were two, before our time.I was yours, before I knew;and you have always been mine too.~ Lang LeavYou know the saying; ‘opposites attract’. Well, that does match for Ember and Jason. Two completely different human beings who understand each other fully. We all know who Jason is; the Red Hood, killed by the Joker from a brutal beating, resurrected from the Lazarus Pit, consumed in hatred and revenge against the Batman himself who he considered once as family.After witnessing Bane's attack on Arkham, sheltered empathy Ember is left traumatized and more withdrawn as she tries to get by in Gotham with the remainder of her wits and sanity when she meets Jason Todd.





	Intertwined Souls

Sorry for the clickbait. Not really. This isn’t really a chapter more like a somewhat long ish authors note. I’m currently writing this fan fiction with a friend of mine, or co worker. She doesn’t have an account right at this moment, so I’ll tag her account as soon as she does. Hear me out, this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. However, my co worker is not new to it, but I do actually roleplay on instagram (on the literate side, I swear) If I’m not on here, I’m usually over there. 

I love Jason with my entire being, I’ll try my best to do my baby justice that he deserves. Funny story actually. We’ve had this idea for well over a year now. My lazy ass just hasn’t done anything until recently because she has been getting impatient with me...oops. I’m only mentioning this because a few days ago I’ve noticed more Jason fanfics popping up? I’m assuming he’s getting popular again? Aside from all that. Please, please, please leave feed back on our works. They can be good or bad, that’s the whole point. Just don’t be a dick about it.


End file.
